Watch my back, CHAPTER 2: Mommy!
by Sean pizza
Summary: As Jasmine escapes from the burning remnants of the demonic laboratory, she befriends a small Lillipup. She also discovers a couple of survivors in the midst, but they don't give her a too pleasant welcome.


Run,

That word was the only word that was circling through my mind at that time, well apart from this conversation I am talking about now. Run, What a peculiar word. You could be running to something, or running from something. You could be running on the spot, or on a treadmill, or up a hill, or even you could be running a project. Instead, I am running because I don't know what else to do.

* * *

Perhaps I should explain more. My mental self is confused, I am tired, and I feel like killing myself. One of the most horrific things you could imagine has happened to me. I had been forcefully operated on. I used to have my old body, with all of my shiny yellow perks, but now, I have seen murder, and I have the victims body parts attached to me. I feel like I am the victim, and this is hell.

I eventually get too tired from running, and slump myself against a tree. I look down at the ground in pain and disbelief. Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do? I mean, sure I have lied and done bad deeds throughout my life, but none of them lead up to deserving this.

I realise that I am still holding a now sleeping Lillipup in my arms. I gently loosen my grip on it and lower them to the ground beside me. They squirm a bit before squinting and slowly opening their eyes. "Mmm.. mmmwuuuh hmm?" They mutter trying to stand themselfs up. "Wwwhh... Wah? Where am I? Where's my mama?" They say. "Where's my mama? Hmm? Are you my mama?." The small puppy Pokemon says turning to me. "Your...mother?" "Are you my mama? I want my mommy!" I don't want to say that I am not their mother because it would make them cry by the look on their face, but I am not really their mother. So I say: "I can be your mama if you like." "My... Mama? Yay! My mama!" It yips jumping onto my shoulders and giving me face licks. "Oh, stop it, ha ha, stop it please." I say in joy. The Lillipup stop and jumps into my lap, smiling up at my face.

"Where are we mama?" "We are safe here, safe away from that horrid laboratory." "How did we get out?" I then get a flashback. A flashback of the Chandelure that knocked out the scientists, saved me, and released us all. "A very brave man saved us all." I tell him. "Where is he? Can we meet him mama?" I wish that I could go back and thank the ghost Pokemon for his act of help, but I don't want to go back anywhere near that horrid place, or at least the remains of it, but the puppy eyes the the small Pokemon is making at me is too adorable to resist. "Alright, we will go and find him." "Yay! Momma, you're the best!" He yips at me happily. "But first, I should tell you my name probably. "My name is Jasmine, but I guess you like calling me mommy. What's your name?" "My name is Gareth. But you can call me Gary." "Alright Gary, let's go and find our saviour!"

I pick him up in my arms again and start to walk back. It is a long and hard walk, but we eventually get back near the now burning building. I pass it frowning at it from bad memories. We find a trail of various Pokemon footprints. We decide to follow those. I take off running, but running at a slower pace so Gary is comfortable.

We go one for a good 20 minutes more until, the foot prints stop. As in the mass amount of footprints stop appearing. They have all just dissapeared. "Where did they all go?" I ask my self. "Maybe over near that orangey thingy mama!" I look down at where Gary is pointing, and in the distance, I see a small fire. Not the tragic type of fire, but more like...a campfire. I walk towards the females and smoke until we come into a clearing. The fire is still roaring, but the atmosphere is silent. Why would someone leave a campfire open like this? Something seems fishy. I put Gary on the ground and walk all around the fire. There is still nothing here... nothing that I can see anywa... *FWOOSH*! I suddenly feel myself hurled up into the air. I then feel a net around me. I try to struggle out of it but it is no use. "We got one! We got a human!" I hear a voice say. "I look down to see tons of different Pokemon run below me. "MOMMY! LET MY MOMMY GO!" Gary shouts jumping to the crowd and biting a heatmor's leg. "OwOwOwOw! Let go of me stupid dog!" The fire type shouts jumping around on one leg. "Guys, wait. No I've seen her before! Let her down!" I hear another voice say. "She is a Pokemon, not a human. Let her down!" I hear again, that familiar sounding voice says. I then feel myself drop onto the ground. I pick myself up and throw the net off of me. "WHAT DID TOU DO THAT FOR?" I shout at the crowd. "Sorry Jasmine, we have to take precautions." That voice says again. "Who are you?" I ask the crowd. They all shuffle back reavealing a familiar face to me.

"Sean, what the heck is going on?" I ask the Chadelure before me. "Most of the Pokemon split ways when we all escaped from the lab, but some decided to stick with me." "How many of you are there?" "About 39 of us." I look around to see four Deerlings, along with a Sawsbuck, two Heatmors, one of them without a Lillipup biting onto their leg, a Vanniluxe, a Servine, two Emboars, a Cofagrigus, three regular Lucarios, a Lilligant, a Stoutland, four Electivires, a Wailord, two trubbish, a Floatzel, four Duision, a Zoroark and of course, Sean the Chandelure.

"We are planning to head off to Opelucid city in the morning." "Why Opelucid?" "Because they have a market nearby that sells tm's. I am planning to earn some money and buy tm's for everyone here to get their moves back." "Why can't you go to the Driftveil city Pokemon tournament tm store? They sell more moves there than in Opelucid." The Driftveil city store is only accessed to Pokemon trainers, not wild Pokemon like us. Anyway, we are all gonna get some sleep. I suggest you do too. Again, we are sorry for the net. You and your friend can stay here if you want." "You owe me for the net trap, so yes. Me and Gary shall stay here." "Just make sure... Gary or whatever stays away from my leg. He can sure bite it hard!" "You were being mean to mama!" "Now now Gary. We won't interfere as long as you don't. Deal?" "Okay deal."

I walk off with a couple of the 39 Pokemon to another small clearing, to lay down and rest. I don't completely trust most of the Pokemon here. I mean, yeah they have probably gone through experiences as painful and heart-breaking as mine, but I just don't feel completely safe here.

"Feeling okay?" "What do you want Sean?" "You may be wondering why they locked us all up in those cages and experimented on us back there, aren't you?" "Oh course I am! I am fucking terrified right now and I don't even know what I am scared about!" "Well, I can tell you why, but it is a bit messed up, I need to know if you can deal with the truth." "How do you even know about the truth?" I have been locked in there longer than you have, I have heard the scientists slip the details out of their mouths once or twice." "O...okay. I can handle it, I can handle whatever you throw at me." "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Let me ask you this, what does every human want in this world? Money. Every grown up human desires to be rich and wealthy. Some people think up methods to make more money. Some of them are good, but some of them are just sick. One scientists had a call saying: "You want money? Make dreams come true, then you'll earn big bucks!" Apperantly, "dreams" of humans are very...perverted. Most dreams of the sexual category involve people having intercourse with Pokemon instead of other people." "Dear god." "I know, but one cocky, smart business saw their opportunity and they studied on how humans could 'mate' with Pokemon. The only logical answer they could think of was attaching human private parts to Pokemon, considering Pokemon can mate just by exchanging a concentrated amount of saliva into your mates mouth. No offence, but we are lucky you are the only one they have operated on so far." "But how do I get rid of these things?" I say pointing to the large bulges on my chest and the mysterious opening between my legs. "I don't know, but we will find out soon, I promise. Now go and get some sleep." "Okay, thank you for telling me. I am still horrified, but at least I know why now." I say to him before he floats off.

I guess that sleep is the best option right now. I have had a stressful day. I have been operated on, witnessed murder and been hung in a net. I wish that tomorrow will be better, but that will probably not be the case.

* * *

I awaken. Luckily I am still in the same spot that I am in when I want to sleep, not strapped to a table. I look around me, most of the other Pokemon that are here are still sleeping. I look down and there, sleeping against my feet, is Gareth. He looks too cute while he sleeps so I'll try not to disturb his slumber.

I get up and walk back towards the damp fireplace. The Emboars and Deerlings along with the Sawsbuck, along with Sean are sitting around the fireplace, exchanging food and important information. I join in on their conversation. "Everyone, we are not trying to find the quickest route to Opeculid, we are looking for the safest." Sean states. "Then which way would that be? Through the twisted mountains, or through the White tree hollow forest?" One of the Emboars asks. "The Mountains would be more time consuming but we would be more hidden, so the mountains it is."

"We head out at 8:00, no later. Wake them all up if it is necessary." The Sawsbuck says.

Eventually all of the Pokemon wake up themselfs. A couple of them converse about God knows what, feeling like yesterday was nothing. I listen in to hear them talk about Stat boosts, Evolution, God-damn mudkips and other crap that I don't find intrest in.

All 41 of us gather together, and head off on the trip. We have figured out that we are on route 16, so there is a great sea between us and proper land. We dicide that the smaller Pokemon like Gary and the four Deerlings will travel on the back of the Floatzel, and the rest of us should fit on the Wailord. That makes 5 passengers on the Floatzel, which then adds to six, so excluding the Wailord, so 34 of us need to fit on top of the giant whale.

I dont know how but we all fit on top of the water types and float off across the sea. "Hey, this isn't actually so bad." The Cofagrigus says. But just as he finishes, the Wailord lets out an ear-piercing cry of pain. Something has shot a projectile at us as we see a puff of smoke blow from the side of the whale and a small cannonball plop out of the side of him and into the water. "What hit us?" The Sawsbuck says. "PLEASE TURN THE WAILORD AROUND NOW!" We hear a speakerphone say. We turn and see a massive ferry with turrets aimed at us. I look up on top of the ship to see a familiar, but unpleasant face. It is the scientists that imprisoned us, I recognise their greedy and demonic smiles. The turrets turn towards us again and draw back prepared to fire. This is going to be an ass blasting bitchaloid.


End file.
